There are various light devices in daily life. In modern society, light devices are an important symbol as well as tools to support today's civilization growing.
Some light devices are fixed in the ceiling like downlight devices. Some are placed on table, and some other light devices are used for various working needs. For example, a photographer needs various light devices to create a desired luminous environment. Some light devices need to be portable to be conveniently moved and placed in working environments.
Innovative light devices might not appear important as they are. But it is helpful to enhance human life when various novel light devices are invented and provided to the world. Such innovation may be on decreasing manufacturing cost, adding features, or making light devices more portable or with more functions.
Therefore, it is beneficial to continue find out innovative light designs in such crowded art. Any innovation advancement may bring certain advancement of this society, by finding new design, new technical problems and new technical solutions to bring new products.